Security
The Purpose of Security The Security force is on this station for a reason; the crew's safety. They are to uphold Corporate Regulations through the Standard Operating Procedure they must follow, as outlined below. The security force is made up of multiple roles, listed below. Head of Security The leader of the team, their role is to dish out responsibilities, such as patrols routes, equipment necessities and where to search for people or items, where necessary. He is the commanding force of security, and holds power over all of his staff. Warden Protector of the brig, holder of prisoners. The Warden is stationed in the brig at all times, to keep it secure. Their job can extend to dishing out weapons in higher security levels where necessary, due to their control of the brig. This duty is not within their control in most situations, and the HoS's approval must be obtained for lethal weaponry. Additionally, they are in charge of brig time allocation and fine payment of prisoners. Blueshield Guard A unique officer with the role of protecting the important pieces of the station. They are to keep all the heads of staff safe, and guard the high security areas of the station. They follow their own set of Standard Operating Procedure, and have a loyalty implant as well. Security Officer The grunt force, they patrol the station and arrest troublemakers, and hand them over to the Warden. Otherwise, they are to passively/aggressively enforce Corporate Regulations to the best of their ability. If they encounter a crime scene, or are called to one, they are tasked to secure and tape of the scene and await a detective. Detective The smarts of the operation, they are tasked to investigate crimes and analyse crime scenes, as to find suspects that are hiding from true justice. They have limited access, but a large array of equipment to assist them in discovering criminals. Security Standard Operating Procedure Listed below are guidelines that all officers MUST follow to a strong degree or risk brig time and demotion. Ignoring these guidelines fully can and most likely will lead to termination of your contract through NanoTransen. Corporate Regulations The Corporate Regulations are a set of 'laws' all crew must follow, and ones that security is here to enforce. Failure to adhere will be punishable by brigging or fines. Code Specific Guidelines ; Code Green * All weapons must be holstered and out of sight at all times unless in direct use to detain a criminal. * Only the standard red stab proof vest is allowed for armour. * Flashers are NOT to be put into use. * Lethal force is not to be used unless there is an immediate and in-avoidable threat to life. * Lethal weapons are NOT to be handed out at this time unless the Head of Security allows it. Keyword here is: Head of Security, not Warden. * Privacy rights are in place, you are not permitted to randomly search crew without reasonable grounds. I.E Suspicious conduct or they are a suspect. * All crew are required to have binary sensors on at all times. ; Code Blue * Weapons may be on display but must remain holstered unless in direct use to detain a criminal. * You may retrieve code blue armour from the code blue armoury. * At this time flashers can be placed in security and the armoury. * Lethal force is not to be used unless there is an immediate threat to life. * Lethal weapons may be requested from the Warden and/or Head of Security at this time. * Random searches are now permitted. * All crew are required to have vital sensors on at all times. ; Code Red. * Weapons may be in use at all times * You may retrieve riot gear from the code red armoury. * Flashers are to be in place in the armoury at all times. * Lethal force may be used at officer discretion. * Lethal weapons may be retrieved from the code red armoury. * Random searches are now permitted. * All crew are required to have tracking sensors on at all times. Standard Procedure = Non-Security Personnel = * Do not apprehend criminals. Call Security. * Self-Defence is acceptable and encouraged if escape is not possible and there is a direct threat to life, limb, or critical property present. * Do not break police tape without good reason. Having to walk slightly further is not a good reason. = For Prisoners = * Don't be stupid. Escaping over a minor offence is being just that unless you are the clown. * Irritating officers for amusement is generally a poor idea which can and most likely will lead to more brig time. * Do not attempt suicide over brig time, it is a bannable offence. * If you feel you have been in-justly incarcerated contact the Warden, Head of Security, and internal affairs. In that order. = Responding To Calls = If someone calls for security, an officer is expected to respond. Having another officer to use the security cameras to scope out the scene is recommended but not required. Additional officers should be called for as needed. Upon arriving on the scene the officer is to gauge the situation. ; If the scene is clear * Radio in that the scene is clear * Ensure the safety of crew in the immediate area. * Identify the witnesses * Secure the scene I.E Tape off the area and dis-allow witnesses to leave. * Radio in for a detective and proceed to 'Collecting Evidence' ; If the scene is not clear * Identify nature of the threat * If the threat is able to be handled by the officers on the scene proceed to detain and/or mediate the threat. * If the threat is unable to be handled by the officers on the scene call for immediate back-up. Actually wait for the back-up to arrive and ensure the safety of yourself, your fellow officers, and the crew. = Collecting Evidence = Ensure that gloves are worn at all times in the handling of any evidence/object in the crime scene. Until determined, every object is to be considered evidence. ; Collection * Crime scenes are to be cordoned off with police tape to be counted as a valid crime scene as well as to protect the evidence from being tampered with. Avoid cordoning off high traffic areas unless a crime such as murder has been committed. * Permission from relevant head of staff or the Captain should be gotten before cordoning off high-traffic areas. * If possible, cordoned off areas should still allow access around it VIA maintenance tunnels or less taped off area. * Disrupt standard operation as little as possible around the crime scene. * Investigative staff I.E a Detective or Forensics should be requested and are required for a crime scene to be of much use. Officers on the scene are required to secure the scene pending their arrival. * If no investigative staff are available, officers are expected to secure the evidence in evidence storage. * Witness statements should be taken either on paper or recorder if no evidence is available or at investigative staff discretion ; Handling * GLOVES ARE TO BE WORN AT ALL TIMES TO AVOID CONTAMINATION * Items that can be are expected to be placed into evidence bags for transportation * Crime scene must be preserved until all evidence is collected. * All cadavers are to be moved to med-bay for cloning after the initial physical evidence is collected. * Cadavers are to be autopsied and morgued pending the success or failure of cloning * Area may be cleaned after the steps mentioned above are completed. = Arrest = Proceed as following during the event of detainment, failing to do so will be breaking Corporate Regulations as it would be breaking SoP. * Announce intention to arrest and charges vocally before proceeding to arrest unless there is an immediate threat to life or limb. * Request the suspect surrender peacefully * If suspect resists, attempt to handcuff. Verbal disagreement or swearing is not resisting. Actively running away or threatening physical harm is resisting. A charge of resisting arrest is to be applied in this case. * If suspects fight back or run, apply needed force to sub-due and detain suspect. A charge of resisting arrest is to be applied. * Move suspect to the brig for processing. = Processing = * Ensure Warden is aware of in-coming prisoner(s). * Bring prisoner to Processing. Leave secured if they prove to be violent or are a repeat offender. * Check the criminals pockets, backpack, belt, and any other containers found on their person. * Confiscate any contraband or evidence found. * If there is there no direct correlation to the items found they are to be returned to the person or returned to their respective department. * Inform the prisoners superior of the arrest. * Proceed to 'Questioning' = Questioning = Questioning of all suspects and witnesses is expected to be carried out unless the station is in immediate danger, in which case proceed to 'Jailing'. * Questioning should be done in the Interrogation room, not processing. Processing is to be considered in-formal and mostly off the record. * If the person is not a suspect, do not handle them as such. I.E Stunning, flashing, or handcuffing them is not okay. * Ensure the use of a recorder during all interrogations as to document the interrogation. * Inform the witness and/or suspect that they are being recorded. * Ensure the witness and/or suspect states their name and occupation at the beginning of the interrogation. The interrogating officer is also required to state their name and rank. * If the suspect remains uncooperative make note of this. Request advice from the Head of Security. * Proceed to 'Jailing'. = Jailing = The Warden is required and expected to update all prisoners security records as they are able. * Move the prisoner to an appropriate cell. Should they be proven violent or have an offense of attempting escape on record, they are to be put into solitary and a timer started on a standard cell for reference. * Place personal items the prisoner was deemed able to keep in the locker. * Should the prisoner have a charge of resisting arrest or attempting escape on record, they are to be buckle-cuffed to the bed until the timer is set. After the timer is set use of the cell mounted flash is encouraged before removing their handcuffs. * Violent prisoners are to be denied yard time, regardless of charge length. * Set timer to appropriate time for their charges. * Ensure the handcuffs are removed from the cell. * Ensure the records are properly updated in a timely manner. * For charges over 15 minutes the prisoner is to be stripped and outfitted in the standard prisoner uniform. = Release = If you do not know what to do at this point, you may as well quit while you are ahead. * When the timer is expired, return the prisoners items to them and allow them to dress themselves should they have been clothed in a prisoner outfit. * Escort the former prisoner to the Brig Lobby = Permanent Holding = Should a prisoner be transferred to perma-brig for a Sol High crime, a fax is to be immediately send to Sol Government detailing the crimes. All perma-briggings are to be reported to the Captain and/or Head of Security. * Bring prisoner to the bunk area of the perma-brig. * Strip them of all of their things except for their PDA and Headset. En-sure encryption keys of sensitive channels IC Security or Command is removed. * Clothe them in a standard prisoner outfit. * Should the prisoner be proven violent, put them into permanent solitary holding. * Prisoners transferred to permanent holding should be checked on every 30 minutes or so by the Warden. * Inform the relevant head of staff that their employee has been perma-brigged.